Eraser/Relationships
This page is about the relationships and interactions between Eraser and other characters. Eraser at first usually acted unamused or impatient with almost anyone who wasn't a close friend of his and was often uncaring. In BFB however, he appears to be less grumpy and is more social and outgoing, similar to Pen. Announcer Eraser is the first person to meet the Announcer, who randomly falls from the sky and tells him he's in luck, because they're building the island of luxury called "Dream Island" which includes a 5 star hotel, 6 restaurants, robot servants, a casino, and the winner gets to decide who gets to come and who doesn't. Then Eraser asked how much the island cost, and the Announcer responded "not even a penny". Eraser wanted to take the island for himself, but the Announcer didn't allow him because other people would want to win it to, and thus the Battle for Dream Island begun. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", when the Announcer says he has to tell the Cherries one more thing before the contest starts, Eraser says "Boooooooooooorrrrrrrring". In "Sweet Tooth", when the Announcer gives his cake a seven, Eraser gets mad. In "Cycle of Life", when the Announcer says that the winners get a prize, when Eraser says "Which is?", the Announcer says he'll find out later, which makes Eraser angry. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", when the Announcer is just about to explain the ninth contest, Eraser says "Which is?" which makes the Announcer look at Eraser silently, Eraser frowns. In "A Leg Up in the Race", Eraser is knocked off his ladder by a water balloon the Announcer dropped. In "Don't Lose Your Marbles", when Eraser what the contest is, the Announcer says that he's IMP, which makes Eraser angry. When he loses 10 points for turning in a maroon ball, he says "rude and red I will say!". He tells Pen that the dumb speaker box didn't like his ball. Eraser ends up turning in his ball last. In "The Glistening", when the Announcer says that he and Pen only got 2 to the fifth votes, Eraser angrily says "Which is!". In "Return of the Hang Glider", Eraser screams when the Announcer says that he sold Dream Island. He then tells the Announcer that he can't just sell Dream Island. Bell In "Today's Very Special Episode", Eraser asks Bell what her string is attached to, when she says she'd rather not tell and that it's none of his business, Eraser says he's gonna find out and climbs it. In "Four Goes Too Far", Eraser motivates Bell, who is infected with the Twinkle of Contagion, to give it to The Losers! since they are the only team on earth that don't know that she is infected. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Eraser and Fries try to show Bell that based on what they know, at any moment Four and X were gonna announce the contest, starting with X floating. Status: Friends Screenshot_2018-10-19_at_11.35.50_AM.png Screenshot_2018-10-19_at_11.40.25_AM.png Black Hole In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Eraser (and all the other characters) start to get sucked into Black Hole, but are saved by Four. Blocky Status: Best friends Book In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Eraser snatches the BFDI Game Rules from her, saying "Gimme that!" Bubble In "Power of Three", Eraser indirectly popped Bubble. In "Bridge Crossing", Eraser pushes Bubble onto the bridge to cross it. In "Cycle of Life", Eraser angrily tells Bubble that it's her fault they lost. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", when Bubble points out that they're winning, Eraser says "Yeah, sure Bubble". In "Crybaby!", Eraser is mad at Bubble for almost losing them the last episode's challenge and tells her not to do that again. Status: Minor enemies Coiny In "Sweet Tooth", Eraser asks Pen if Coiny is a penny since they need 1 cent to purchase their cakes. In "Reveal Novum", Coiny is frustrated by Eraser's complacency regarding the underwater TLC. Eraser says they could just push the emergency button and be saved. Coiny tells him there isn't one, shocking Eraser. Status: Friends Firey In "Power of Three", Pen, Eraser, and Firey make up a team. When Firey dies during the challenge, they have to restart in order to revive him. When Firey is brought back, Eraser tells him not to fall again. Later they win the challenge and all receive Win Tokens. In "Don't Lose Your Marbles", Eraser grabs Firey to prove that the ball he turned in is red because it's to dark to tell. In "Return of the Hang Glider", when Firey wins Dream Island and has it sold by the Announcer, Eraser tells Leafy that Firey really needs the island because "he deserves it." Status: Very minor friends Flower In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Flower is one of the characters that Eraser wants to get away from. Eraser is pushed off the balance beam by Flower. In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", when Flower turns to Snowball to tell him to beat up Bubble, she hits Eraser out of the way. In "Sweet Tooth", Flower gives Eraser's cake a 10/10, which Eraser is happy about. Foldy In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", he yells at Four demanding for Foldy to be revived. Eraser seemed to be disappointed that their jawbreaker didn't have Foldy inside. In "Enter the Exit", Eraser is happy to see Foldy back. When she asks where Stapy is, Eraser shows her the footage of Match ratting their team out. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Eraser finds out that Foldy is a pentagon and screams, he ends up happy when Ruby unfolds her since she's now the shape of a rectangle. When Foldy asks how she can trust Fries if he can't fold paper correctly, Eraser says she's right. Later after they are safe, Eraser tries to tell Fries not to fold her back or she'll become a pentagon again. Status: Friends Four Out of all 64 contestants, Eraser is the one who asks Four what the prize of the contest is. Later, Eraser asks if it's time to start the first contest when Four starts to stand still doing nothing. In "Today's Very Special Episode", he runs to Four saying there ready to show their makeover. Four ends up loving what they did so much that he screeches hearts at the team, one of which hit Eraser. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Eraser asks what the contest is. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Eraser and Fries had gotten to know Four and X so well that they both anticipated exactly what the two hosts would both do, based on previous episodes, before announcing the contest. Fries In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Eraser tells Fries to stop folding Foldy or else she'll become a pentagon again. When Fries says there are many things wrong with what he said, Eraser looks away sadly. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Eraser says that Fries is right about Four and X getting ready to start the contest based on their blank staring, followed by X floating. They both wait patiently with Bell for this to happen and are shocked when X does the opposite and goes underground. Status: Friends Golf Ball In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", he tells Snowball, Pen, and Blocky that Golf Ball is a bossy bot. He also lists Golf Ball as someone he wants to stay away from. In "Lofty", Eraser chooses Rocky for his team over Golf Ball because she's a bossy bot. However, in "Return of the Hang Glider" and onward they seem to no longer be enemies and are neutral. She scolds Eraser and Pin in that episode when they literally rip off Leafy's skin. In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Golf Ball asks Eraser if there are anymore rules. Status: Minor acquaintances Ice Cube Eraser pushes the Ice Cube Recovery Center to the edge of a cliff, as part of Blocky's prank, making Eraser indirectly responsible for Ice Cube dying nearly 70 times in "Cycle of Life" and "Insectophobe's Nightmare". In "The Glistening", he votes Ice Cube to be eliminated because of how unbearable the heat in the TLC is. Leafy In "Sweet Tooth", Eraser and Pen both have Leafy make their cakes for the contest. They later get angry at her for saying she'd give Woody a cake for free. In "Lofty", Eraser and Snowball try to pop Leafy's balloon. Leafy later pops Erasers by hugging it. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Eraser attempts to cut his arms off to gain some sympathy points, but Leafy stops him. In "Vomitaco", when Leafy says that she hopes Ice Cube doesn't get eliminated, Eraser says "Yeah, yeah, blah blah, whatever". In "Return of the Hang Glider", Eraser votes for Leafy to win. Eraser tells Leafy that Firey deserves Dream Island. When Leafy starts to switch between herself and Evil Leafy, Eraser says that Leafy's turning evil. Eraser is the one who ultimately tries to execute Leafy forever for stealing Dream Island. Status: Minor enemies Lollipop In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Eraser seems disappointed that they freed Lollipop from the jawbreaker instead of Foldy. Loser Eraser can be seen looking at Loser in shock after Fanny yells at him for lying. Status: Likely a fan Marker They haven't interacted directly but are assumed to be friends since they are on the same team. Status: Friends Match In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", when Match is grossed out by Eraser eating an entire key lime pie, Eraser tells her that all cake is good cake. In "Puzzling Mysteries", He later overhears her and Pencil talking about the time he stepped on a nail and says you two better not be talking about me and then asks why they aren't helping on the puzzle. Match accused Eraser of being bossy like Pin. In "Crybaby!", Match points out that Eraser isn't crying and Eraser says crying is for wimps. In "Don't Lose Your Marbles", Match called Eraser "IMP" and Eraser didn't look happy about it. In "The Glistening", Match votes for Ice Cube to be eliminated to help cool down the Tiny Loser Chamber. Eraser agrees with Match and also votes for Ice Cube. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Eraser slapped Match because she voted for Bubble to win instead of Leafy, setting her ablaze. In "Questions Answered", when Match brags about her team being safe, Marker and Eraser can be seen looking at her. Status: Minor enemies Needle In "Puzzling Mysteries", Eraser asks "Needy" how many balls she could spin, so Needle slaps Eraser for calling her Needy. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Eraser slaps Needle for voting Firey to win. Status: Minor enemies Pen Status: Best friends Pencil In "Puzzling Mysteries", when Pencil says she think they're doing the puzzle wrong, Eraser tells her that she worries to much. He later overhears her and Match talking about the time he stepped on a nail and says you two better not be talking about me and asks why they aren't helping with the puzzle. In "Lofty", he got angry at Snowball for popping Pencil's balloon, this is only because they are on the same team. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Eraser almost slaps her for voting Bubble to win over Leafy. Pin In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Eraser gets angry when Pin says that Eraser thinks he's to cool to do anything. Pin picks Eraser anyway because she thinks he is the "least horrible". In "Power of Three", when Pin is eliminated, Eraser says, "That Pin got what she deserved." In "Return of the Hang Glider," Eraser and Pin rip off Leafy's skin together. Puffball They haven't been seen interacting but are assumed to be friends since they are both on the same team. Status: Friends Rocky In "Lofty", Eraser chooses Rocky on his team over Golf Ball. Ruby In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Eraser thanks Ruby for unfolding Foldy. In the stinger ending, Eraser screams in horror when Ruby randomly turns into a pentagon in the middle of the night. Snowball In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Eraser tells Snowball, Pen, and Blocky about how his feelings toward Golf Ball. In "Bridge Crossing", when Snowball disconnects the second bridge, Eraser says "Seriously". In "Crybaby!", Eraser chooses to keep Snowball safe instead of Teardrop because Snowball is just "AWWWWESOME!" In "Lofty", Eraser gets angry at Snowball after he popped Pencil's Balloon. Asking him "What was that for?!". Snowball says he popped it cause the balloons were pink and pink is to girly. Eraser disagrees, saying pink is quite manly. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Eraser, Blocky, and Pen cheer for Snowball in the bread loaves contest. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Eraser stands in a group with Blocky, Snowball, and Pen as they ask to enter Dream Island. Status: Friends Spongy In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Eraser says he'd do anything to get away from Spongy. Status: Enemies Stapy They have never interacted directly but are assumed to be friends since they were on the same team. In "Questions Answered", Eraser seems to be confused about what Stapy is doing with the fake buzzer he's making. Status: Friends Woody In "Take the Plunge", Eraser says he can't believe how much of a scaredy cat Woody is and says he's uncool. Eraser later lists Woody as one of the contestants he'd like to get away from. Status: Enemies Yellow Face In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Yellow Face says "Free food people!" after eating one of Fries' fries, Eraser runs up to him saying "Gimme, gimme, gimme!". When he reaches the team he asks what happened to the free food and is annoyed when Yellow Face just smiles and yells "Free Food!" again, thus naming their team. When Yellow Face tells Puffball to get the basket, Eraser can be seen looking at Yellow Face angrily, likely because he was tricked into joining the team by him. Status: Friends X In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Eraser says he's okay with X using a regular cake. When X read the votes backwards, Eraser says that was the best April Fools prank ever. When X tells him it was an accident, Eraser loses his smile. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Eraser and Fries had gotten to know Four and X so well that they both anticipated exactly what the two hosts would both do, based on previous episodes, before announcing the contest. They start off by waiting for X to mysteriously float, only to be shocked when he instead goes underground. Teams Another Name In "Lofty" and "A Leg Up in the Race", Eraser laughs at Another Name as they walk to the Cake at Stake area. Category:Relationships